


That One Chick Flick

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Foggy tells this story, Matt blushes. When he told Karen, she laughed her ass off. When he told Marci, she smirked like she'd left the movie there on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Chick Flick

Matt sat in silence, barely breathing. Well, to anyone else, it would be silence. Sitting in a nearly empty dorm is as close as Matt would ever get. He'd been studying, but something in his gut told him to pause the lecture he'd been listening to.   
A heartbeat he knew far too well was coming up. It was already on the second- no, third floor. Matt took off his headphones and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He didn't want Foggy to see his favorite pair of panties. Matt thought about putting in a shirt, but didn't bother when he heard the jingle of keys in the lock. He'd barely sat down again when Foggy carefully opened the door.  
"Oh, hey Matt."  
"Hey Foggy. Why are you back here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until the new year."  
"Yeah, well, one of my cousins broke their collarbone and it wasn't too jolly after that. Plus, my sister found out about my blind orphan roommate when I got there and she wouldn't stop giving me dirty looks."  
"Is your cousin okay?"  
"They'll live," Foggy dropped a six pack on Matt's bed and tossed his duffel across the room, "You hungry? I really want some good food right now."  
"I was about to order some Pad Thai, actually."  
"Buddy, I think you're a mind reader," Foggy mumbled as he picked up the phone. Matt picked up his laptop, silently mentioning wanting to watch a movie. He didn't mention how Foggy's hair swished when he turned to look at Matt and how his own heartbeat picked up when Foggy smiled.   
"Your pick again."  
"Did Marci leave anything here?"  
"Yeah, a chick flick. Why?"  
"Let's watch it."  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"  
Foggy sighed, "Touché."  
Matt smiled at him, "Go wait for the food and I'll set up."  
"So this is what Marci ment when she said we're like a married couple."  
"Just go," Matt said jokingly. Foggy left the room. Matt listened as he set up. It was give minutes later when he stopped in his tracks, "Was that flirting?"  
He didn't snap out of his mind again until he heard Foggy down the hallway.   
Matt's roommate beamed when he sat down behind Matt, "So, Chick Flicks and Chill is your seduction plan?"  
"Please don't say it like that. Chick Flicks and Chill is not a sex thing."  
"Just you wait, Murdock, it's gonna be a sex thing."  
"Hopefully not. I'll never be able to ask you to come over for a movie night ever again."  
Foggy laughed and Matt felt himself join in. Spending time with Foggy was totally the best thing ever. They were able to settle into a comfortable position- Matt in Foggy's lap and the laptop sitting on Matt's lap- easily and Foggy's narration made Matt feel the exhaustion. Somewhere along the run time, Mart realized their legs were tangled and Foggy was getting tired too. But he kept narrating. When Matt finally began to drift, he heard Foggy fall asleep. Matt closed his laptop and set it aside. He was about to let himself fall asleep when Foggy shifted and-  
Oh.  
Was that.....  
OH.  
Matt instantly snapped out of his daze when he realized Foggy was already having one of those dreams. He willed his heartbeat to stay steady and tried to keep his thoughts out of the mud. He took a deep breath in and attempted to extract himself from his best friend's arms.   
He stopped when he heard his name.   
Fucking, this man was going to be the death of him. And, if so, Matt was going straight to Hell for being turned on. He attempted to wiggle out again to go take care of his own problem when Foggy moaned.  
And, for some goddamn reason, Matt moaned as well.   
Apparently, that's all Matt had to do to wake up Foggy.   
"Matt? Something bothering you?"  
OhhellfuckingnothisshitwasalladreamandMattwasgoingtowakeupanysecondnow-  
"If you're having a wet one again, I'm gonna wke your ass up, you sexy son of a bitch."  
Oh. My. What.  
"What?"  
"What?"  
The duo sat in silence for a second.   
"Since when have I been having wet dreams?" Matt whispered finally.  
"Since the first time we had a movie night."  
"You've got to be shitting me."  
"No, I'm telling the truth. You've been having wet dreams for months now."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because telling your best friend you listen to his wet dreams at night is awkward."  
"The worst part is, you're turned on by it."  
"Oh shit. I'm so so so sorry, Matt, I just, fuck."  
Matt made a choice in that moment. He decided this crush bullshit was fucking stupid and one of them needed to be an adult and make a move. So, he kissed his best friend.  
Later, while laying next to Foggy, both of them very naked, he thanked his past self for making that choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I literally don't know where this came from, but it's just... Yeah.


End file.
